Sing for me Bella
by lovelesshope
Summary: the cullen find a you tud video of bella and are scoked at what they see. please comment thank you so much
1. Chapter 1

**This when Edward and the Cullen's hear bella sing for the first time and they all are shocked at what the find.**

**Enjoy ;)**

**Edward POV**

I sat on the couch waiting for my Bella; she said she will be here after work. a loud booming laughter coming from up stairs. I sigh annoyed it was of course Emmett "o my god everybody get your asses up here and look at what I found on YouTube." I sighed aging he did this every time he found something on you tub that he thought was funny. And apparently I needed something to do so I run up stairs in vampire seeped. Everybody was in Emmett's and roses room Emmett layed on his bed watching the little lab top like it was the best thing in the world. "so tell me Emmett what is so funny that you called us up here" rose said "I don't know yet" he said "I didn't watch it yet" I stared at my brother in amazement . "What!" I said "okay okay here look at this " he said then turning the lab top towered us and what I saw on the screen put a big smile right on my face. It was Bella but a younger version of her maybe 16 years old. She wore blue jean shorts and a green tank top her hair was longer she was smiling in the sun some boy was by her holding a guitar other girls surrounded her. "Press play Emmett hurry" Alice yelled jumping with excitement I tried to look in to her mind but she blocked me by singing 'Mary had a little lamb'

Then the screen stared to move my attention was on the younger Bella how was laughing and blushing at the same time.

"_Come on guy please don't make me do this" she said blushing even further. One of the girl with sandy blonde hair was play with bella hair trying to make it look good. "Oh come on it just a dare" she teased. Bella looked at the camera shyly"_

Emmett started to snicker '_this is going to be sweet'_ he thought I started to growl "shh" Alice hushed me. My attention turned back to my Bella.

_The boy with the guitar started playing Bella looked even more embarrassed "can't believe I am doing this" she grumped then the song come to the part where she began to sing_

This is my immortal by evanescence

**I'm so tired of that time cannot erase**CHORUS**:]  
When you ****I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave **

[

** 'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone****cried**** When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
**

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

** all of me**

When the boy was done playing the screen stopped. Everyone in my family froze with their mouths hung open in shock. I have never heard anything so beautiful in my whole existence. My families thoughts said the same.

Emmett: _HOLY SHIT!!_

Rosalie: _wow_.

Alice: _bella was so cute and that voice!!_

Esme: _oh that was so beautiful I wonder if she'll sing for me one day._

Carlisle: _I have never heard something so lovely in my life .I never hared a human sing that beautifully._

I think we were quite for about 5 minutes when we heard the door open down stairs " anybody here" Bella called that's when everyone zipped down to see her.

**Okay what do you think will happen? Did you like the story please review thank you  
**


	2. sorry

**Hay every body I am sorry to tell you this but I am taking a little break for my writing. (Writers block is hell) but have no fear I will be back soon so see ya later**

**lovelesshope**


End file.
